


Defying Gravity

by IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Short Drabble, didn't mean to include a reichenbach fall reference, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy/pseuds/IsthisthereallifenoitsjustJeremy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's never been in danger of falling until he met John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a dream I had that I wrote down. It's just a very short fluffy drabble, didn't mean to include a reichenbach fall reference it just kinda slipped in... well enjoy and shoot me an ask at my tumblr if you liked or what i could work on :-)

/Something has changed within me; something is not the same. I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else’s game. Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep; it’s time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap. It’s time to try defying gravity. I think I’ll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity and you won’t bring me down. Too long, I’ve been afraid of losing love I guess I’ve lost. Well if that’s love, it comes at much too high a cost! I’d sooner try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity. I think I’ll try defying gravity, and you won’t bring me down!/

Everybody had told John that the man he was living with was not a good man. Brilliant, by all means yes, but not a good one. Living with Sherlock, he couldn’t see why people would say that about him.

Coming back from a case, they had hailed a cab to take them home. The celebratory mood made the air lighter as John and Sherlock laughed together. John smiled as he looked out the window, content to enjoy the moment.

“John.” He heard Sherlock say. He turned to answer, until he felt Sherlock’s lips descend on his own. His eyes widened, even as he melted into the kiss. Sherlock was being gentle with his kisses, licking along John’s upper lip, nipping gently, and sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth. Then Sherlock was pulling away, John leaning forward to follow his lips.

“…can fall.” He heard the other man mutter, almost to himself. “I can fall. Damn it, I’m going to fall.” He looked John in the eyes solemnly. “John, I think… I think I’m falling in love with you.” John simply stared for a moment before leaning forward so that his lips were close to Sherlock’s.

“I guess I’ll just have to fall with you then.” He breathed against his lips, Sherlock covering the miniscule distance between them to resume snogging. When the cab pulled up to their flat, the driver coughed self-consciously.

“Gentlemen, your destination.” Sherlock merely growled softly, just a bit put off that they’d have to move. John smiled, thanking the driver as he opened the door to get out. He held his hand out for Sherlock to take as they exited the cab. They didn’t release hands even as Sherlock stepped out from the cab. The driver smiled knowingly as the pair stepped up to their door and kissed again, before opening the door to their flat.

“So that’s the lovely couple from 221B I’ve heard so much about… huh.” The driver hummed to himself as he drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice! :-)
> 
> tumblr- isthisthereallifenoitsjustjeremy.tumblr.com


End file.
